Slot Machine
is the third mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies. It is available as soon as the mini-games are unlocked. The gimmick of this mini-game is that instead of wielding plants in a normal fashion, a slot machine deploys your artillery. The machine can dispatch seed packets for Peashooters, Snow Peas, Sunflowers and Wall-nuts. Thus, this Mini-game is a form of gambling, as luck is heavily involved. It costs 25 sun per spin. If the homeowner survives four large waves of zombies, an endless barrage of zombies will infiltrate the lawn. Icons File:Slot PC.png|PC Icon File:Slot Xbox.png|XBox Live Arcade Icon File:Slot DS.png|DS Icon File:Slot ipad.PNG|iPad Icon File:Slot ios.png|iOS Icon File:SlotMachineCompleted.png|Slot Machine completed Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Snow Pea Zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Zombie Yeti (If already encountered) Objective To complete the level, 2,000 sun must be collected. However, the sun must be spent eventually to activate the slot machine. Postponing its activity is futile, as a horde of zombies is approaching while the player is hoarding sun. Matching two of a plant on the slots awards one seed packets, three of a kind produces three packets, matching diamonds can create either 1 or 3 diamonds, and matching sun icons will produce either 100 or 500 sun. Strategy This mini-game has a relatively simple strategy: just plant Peashooters, Snow Peas and Sunflowers mixed together in the back, and create a barricade of Wall-nuts in front. You may have trouble to begin with, depending on your luck, but it gets easier the farther you get, as there are only a couple of zombie types to contend with. Eventually, there will be more and more zombies at once, so if you are trying to earn money by preventing yourself from winning and attempting to get diamonds, you may have to win so that hordes of zombies getting past your defenses will not make you lose. Note that all seed packets will disappear if not planted after a certain amount of time. The seed packet will flash to a darker tint when it is about to do so, signaling that it should be used quickly. Also, Wall-nut First Aid, which will be available in Crazy Dave's shop for $2000 after completing Adventure Mode, will both buy time and save your other plants. It is recommended that you don't use this strategy until a Wall-nut has reached its second and final stage of damage (see the Wall-nut page for a picture). This isn't always possible, as the seed packet will disappear if not used. If so, you can always plant it in front of another Wall-nut. Trivia *A Peashooter with the back leaves of a Repeater is sighted on the Slot Machine. *Slot Machine and It's Raining Seeds are the only mini-games where seed packets will vanish if unused. Gallery SlotMachine1.png SlotMachine2.png SlotMachine3.png Slot.png|The slot machine Slotmac.png|Slot Machine in action Zombie_Yeti_Slot_Machine.jpg|A Zombie Yeti on Slot Machine Sun Jackpot!.JPG|Sun Jackpot! See Also *Lucky Spin Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Day Minigame Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games